


Star Spangled Man

by yoosimi



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1940s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, First Kiss, M/M, Meet-Cute, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Top Steve Rogers, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 18:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18287525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoosimi/pseuds/yoosimi
Summary: 巴基独自一人站在那儿抽着烟，看见那位‘跳舞的猴子’走过。美国队长表演秀真的又糟糕又幼稚。唯一能看的就是那些姑娘们，哦还有那个穿蓝色紧身衣的家伙的超赞的屁股。但是现在他脱下那件可笑的红白蓝戏服换上了绿色军装。双手插兜，目光直直地盯着脚下，他看上去相当孤独，还有难以形容的悲伤。所以巴基喊道，“嘿，美国队长。”





	Star Spangled Man

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star Spangled Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287256) by [AustinB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AustinB/pseuds/AustinB). 



> （AU：他们在战前互不相识，巴基没有被俘虏，而是在欧洲的美国队长劳军巡演中遇见了史蒂夫。）

基地的扬声器里正播着爵士舞曲，它静静地飘过远处的谈话声，飘向巴基，他正站在与杜根和弗斯沃共用的帐篷外。其他人还在休闲帐篷里打牌，一时半会估计不会结束。他们在阿扎诺，刚刚看完一场烂透了的表演，接下来可以休息几天了。

在这温和的秋夜，巴基独自站在那儿抽着烟，就是这时他看到那位‘跳舞的猴子’走过。

美国队长表演秀真的又糟糕又幼稚。唯一能看的就是那些姑娘们，哦还有那个穿蓝色紧身衣的家伙的超赞的屁股。如果说巴基之前还不知道这人下午离开舞台时有多尴尬，那么他现在知道了。

他不再穿着那件可笑的红白蓝戏服，换上了绿色军装，干净利落一丝不苟，双手插着兜，眼睛直直地盯着脚下。他看上去相当孤独，还有难以形容的悲伤。

于是巴基喊道，“嘿，美国队长，表演不错。”

他停下脚步惊讶地抬起头，带着苦笑摇了摇头，“少来了。”

“不，我是认真的。就像你打倒希特勒那样认真？”他吹了个‘我可很熟剧情呢’口哨，那人笑了起来。

“是啊，是啊。”他走过来，向巴基的烟伸伸手。巴基递了过去。

“史蒂夫.罗杰斯，”他说。

“巴基.巴恩斯。”

他们就站在那里，来回传递着一支香烟，沉默地度过好几分钟。

“很高兴认识你。谢谢你的烟。”他微笑着准备离开，这可比他上一次尝试要真诚许多。

“你要去哪儿？”巴基问道，近距离看这人的眼睛是亮蓝色中带一点绿诶。对了，当然不，他不会让他就这么走开了的。

“他们给我和希特勒安排了一个多余剩下的帐篷，”他指指两排帐篷之间的泥土小道说道。

“我和你一起走，”巴基说着就抬步出发，完全没有给史蒂夫回答的机会。

“哦，好吧，”史蒂夫有些惊讶，但是接着他笑了，一个真正的笑容。这让巴基也跟着笑起来。

“这是我们在海外的第一场演出。我以前试过参军，真正的那种，但那时我病得太重了。”他停顿了一下，仿佛还想多说些什么，但又说不出来。

“你现在好多了，对吧？看看你，”巴基说着真的将目光移向他身上。这家伙简直是辆坦克，肩膀宽阔，胳膊粗壮。巴基猜如果他能爬到他身上，他会——

“是啊，”史蒂夫有些伤心地说道。他的眉心微紧，嘴唇低抿，巴基不喜欢这样。他决心要擦掉这漂亮脸蛋上的悲伤表情。“好吧，我到了，”史蒂夫指着一个加宽的大帐篷。

“剩下的帐篷？”巴基嘲笑道，“这是军官的帐篷，笨蛋。”他从下往上拉开拉链走了进去。史蒂夫紧随其后，在巴基环顾四周时笨拙地站在门口。这里空间宽敞，天花板也更高，不像巴基和其他两个士兵共用的小帐篷那样拥挤。

“嘿，我能报名吗？我可以让你每天晚上揍我一顿，如果能住上这样的‘狗窝’。”

“并不总是这样，”史蒂夫说，“有额外的帐篷只是因为所有……”

_所有人都死了。_

“希特勒今晚在哪儿？”巴基急急地插嘴道。

史蒂夫耸了耸肩，“可能去和营房里的姑娘住了。”

“那你为什么不呢？”

史蒂夫摇摇头，看着他的鞋子，“她们只把我当弟弟。”

“别告诉我她们没一个人想要……”他摸了一把史蒂夫的身体，换来咯咯的笑声，另一只手摸上他的后颈，可以看到粉色在他的脸颊上绽放。

“刚开始有一点…兴趣。但是什么都没有发生。我们一起工作有很多时间要呆在一起，我不想搞得很尴尬。”

他抬起头，带着害羞的一笑，巴基为这一笑决定放手一搏。他可能会被打掉牙齿，但是如果他都不至少尝试一下，他会怨恨自己直到世界末日。不巧的是对于一个士兵来说，它可能是任何一天。于是他又回到门口，把拉链拉下来关上门。

他蹲在史蒂夫的脚边，透过睫毛看着他，“风吹着有点凉，你不觉得吗？”他弯着嘴角低声说，希望能借此传达他的暗示。等他站起来，他们几乎是面贴着面，史蒂夫的眼睛睁得大大的。

“呃，嗯。是啊。”

足够了。

巴基走到床边坐了下来。它比常规的简易床大，至少和单人床差不多。如他所希望的那样，史蒂夫跟着他坐下，只是相隔甚远。但是巴基挪了一挪，又挪了挪，让他们的大腿紧紧相贴。他有一分钟都不敢呼吸，但史蒂夫没有移开，只是用眼角偷瞄着他。于是巴基一只手放上史蒂夫的大腿，另一只抚过他的脸颊让他面向他。史蒂夫也屏住了呼吸，眼睛盯着巴基的嘴唇不放， _我操上帝保佑_ ，巴基倾身吻住了他。

史蒂夫立刻张开嘴迎上他，突然间巴基除了希望史蒂夫的衣服瞬间消失别无他求。

“躺下，”巴基命令道。他站起来让史蒂夫躺下，蛇一样爬上他的身子，跨坐在他的裆部再次俯身吻住他。他解开史蒂夫的衬衫纽扣，细细地亲吻他脖子和胸口上每一寸裸露的肌肤。他拉开史蒂夫的裤子拉链，却不脱，但足够他伸手进去感受他的分身。史蒂夫抓住巴基的屁股不由自主地收紧，嘴里溢出一声呻吟；巴基喜欢这个声音。

他真的很强壮，所有坚实的肌肉和硬朗的棱角都诱惑着巴基向下爬去，嘴唇包住史蒂夫的阴茎。

“呃啊！”史蒂夫几乎是大叫出声了，巴基闭上眼睛叹了口气。巴基好久没做了；机会不多，在这么一亩三分田里总是隔墙有耳，被抓住的风险也实在太高。因此，他怀着某种奇怪的崇敬，在史蒂夫的阴茎龟头处轻轻拍拍自己的舌头，接着一口吞进了他的柱身。

他不想让史蒂夫太快就射，于是吞吐了一会儿便重新爬上史蒂夫的身体，嘴唇和舌头舔舐吮吸着他的腹肌和胸肌，舌头舔过他的乳头，换来一声难耐的呻吟。

“告诉我你想要什么，队长，”巴基在他耳边低语，顺便咬了咬他的耳垂。

“啊，”史蒂夫叹了口气，“我其实不是真的队长。”

巴基向后靠了靠，想看看他的脸。他看起来已经意乱情迷，脸色红润，瞳孔放大。他几分钟前刚刚小心打理过的金发，现在乱乱的垂在前额。

“我的级别比你高，是吗？”巴基问道。

“是的，长官。”史蒂夫微微喘着气。

_我的老天。_

“你有多擅长服从命令呢，士兵？”

“非常擅长，长官。”史蒂夫有些羞怯地用牙齿咬住丰满的下唇。巴基几乎无法再思考，但他还记得重点。

“好吧，那么，”巴基说着弯下身，沿着史蒂夫要命的下颌线啃咬刮蹭，“我要你狠狠操我，让我能回味好几天的那种。”

史蒂夫低吼了一声，抓住巴基的后颈把他拉进一个吻里。他的舌头伸进巴基嘴里搅弄，另一只手不耐地扯开衬衫纽扣。他半坐起身，双手抓着巴基的屁股站了起来，把他压倒在简易床上。

史蒂夫压着巴基的腰腹解他衬衫上的扣子，手臂上的还算顺利，到了裤子便再没有耐心，猛地扯了下去。然后他发现他还得脱了靴子才能跟裤子彻底说再见，只好生着闷气不耐烦地扯鞋带。巴基因为他的猴急笑出了声，史蒂夫抬头看向他，然后带着些自嘲与哀叹地笑了笑，看到这个巴基想，他想……他想要。

史蒂夫的衬衫已经敞开但仍然穿着，巴基坐了起来把他的衬衫也脱掉。史蒂夫倾身重新把巴基压倒在床，一只手指伸进他的嘴里，巴基用舌头灵巧地打着圈舔舐它，接着史蒂夫收回手指伸向他们中间。巴基大张开腿，湿漉的手指按上巴基的小穴。巴基仰起头，沙哑道，“ _Yes._ ”

 

* * *

 

史蒂夫真的不敢相信他的好运气。还是在刚刚经历了他人生中最灰心丧气的一天之后。站在那群士兵面前，他感到自己是如此的愚蠢，如此的无用。

但是，现在。他的手指插在他所见过最美丽的男人的身体里，而且显然不会为此感到遗憾。

他并不随身携带润滑油，他可没那么乐观，而唾液的润滑实在微乎其微。他很清楚自己一晚上能射至少三次，也许有身下这样的美男子代替自己的右手作陪，可以更多。所以他一根手指还在巴基的体内扩张着，另一只手开始自渎。

巴基突然抬起头来想看为什么他的手指停住了，然后不可自抑地呻吟起来。由于这称得上紧急的意外事件，他到得很快，一股脑射在巴基的屁股和自己仍然插在棕发士兵小洞里的手上。他在高潮中仍想抚慰自己，但他放开手让这紧绷的感觉在脊柱底部翻滚。史蒂夫睁开眼睛的时候，巴基正看着他，微张着嘴，脸颊涨得通红，瞳孔沉入黑色。

“他妈的上帝，”巴基在史蒂夫用射出来的精液为他润滑扩张的时候喃喃地呻吟道。

他仰起头的样子，他那迷人的喉结，他发出的声音——史蒂夫即将燃烧，即将坠入爱河。

“史蒂夫，史蒂薇，”巴基几乎喘不上气，“操我，现在，求你了。”

史蒂夫又俯下身去吻他，同时加入第三根手指让巴基抑制不住地呻吟。“好的，长官。”他在巴基的唇边低声说道，接着听到一阵轻柔的笑声。

他慢慢地抽出手指，拉住巴基的腿。巴基明白了他的暗示，转过身去跪爬在床上。史蒂夫擦了一把巴基大腿上仍然湿漉黏腻的精液，慢慢把自己推了进去。巴基又是呻吟又是喘息，最后克制不住地咒骂起来。等到完全插入，史蒂夫停住了。他贴靠上巴基的背，转过巴基的脸深深地吻住他，才开始轻轻地顶胯。他向外退一英寸，又猛地摆动胯部插回去。每次都抽出更多，再更用力地插入，直到他狠狠地撞向巴基。

他能感觉到脖子后面的汗水，夏末空气的燥热和帐篷里温室般的温度。

巴基的呻吟声太大了，史蒂夫非常享受，但是同理其他人也会听到。于是史蒂夫向前伸出手放在巴基的嘴上。这让他的头微微后仰，背部弯成一个漂亮的弓形。另一只手扶着巴基的脊椎，狠狠操着他。当他需要更多的支持平衡时，他放开巴基的嘴，双手托住他的屁股，将他向后拉完成最后的冲刺。

巴基的脸靠着简易床以此来减轻呻吟声，同时弯下腰去自慰。

史蒂夫能感受到紧张在肚子里慢慢聚集，他咬紧牙关，希望这一切能持续下去，整个晚上，整个明天，整个星期。他永远不想要结束。他变换着角度抽插，巴基突然再次大叫出声，在情迷中已经完全不在乎外面的耳朵。史蒂夫一次又一次猛戳那一点，直到巴基再坚持不住塌下腰射在史蒂夫的床上。史蒂夫不再压抑腹部的紧张，又抽插了四下后释放在巴基的身体里。他弯着身子一下一下舔着巴基后颈的汗珠，牙齿沿着他的肩膀磨蹭。

他又顶了顶胯才停下来，埋进巴基的头发里喘息不止。巴基倒在床上，史蒂夫把他们翻过身面对面，阴茎仍然插在他体内。他深深地吻着他的脖子和肩膀，双手沿着大腿、屁股、肋骨往上滑动抚摸，接着又重新抚摸下去。他想要记住每一个细节，每一个曲线和轮廓，记住战乱中这天堂岛屿的每一秒钟。

终于，巴基向侧滚了滚，史蒂夫才呻吟着从他体内滑出。巴基伸手拿过那件被丢到一边的衬衫，擦了擦腰腹和大腿处的精液，然后从裤子里掏出一支香烟。他向史蒂夫打了个手势。

“来一支？”

史蒂夫摇摇头。

巴基点燃了烟，又躺回史蒂夫身边，史蒂夫又能把手放在巴基身上了，他细细地抚摸每一寸可以摸到的皮肤。巴基吸完第一口，史蒂夫便伸手去拿。巴基递过来，得意地笑了笑，烟圈吐向天花板。他抬起手臂，这样史蒂夫就能完全抱住他，头靠着他的肩膀。史蒂夫紧紧地搂着他，仿佛在以防他突然想要离开。

如果他够聪明的话，天亮之前他就应该走了，但他还在这里。

一支烟抽完，巴基伸手到地上掐灭了烟头，然后整个人缠住史蒂夫裹在他身上。

“春宵一刻啊，队长。”

“我不是一个真正的..…”

“不，你是，”巴基肯定地说，“你是我的队长。”

史蒂夫把脸埋进巴基的脖子，以掩饰他愚蠢的笑容，和在眼睛里聚集的泪水。

“你听着像纽约人，”巴基说道，“不是在舞台上，那时候你听着像个混蛋，但是你操我的时候，听着像纽约人。”

“布鲁克林。”

“不是吧？我也是。嘿，等这一切结束了，来找我吧！詹姆斯.巴恩斯。我妈妈维妮弗雷德住在公园坡，如果你来看她，她会高兴疯的。”

“我会的，”史蒂夫答应道。

 

* * *

 

而他做到了，1945年底，在经历了糟糕透顶的一个年头之后，他在巴基妈妈的客厅里找到了巴基，左边的衬衫袖子别着，看到史蒂夫尴尬地站在房间里，他明显吓愣住了，而维妮弗雷德和丽贝卡憋笑到颤抖，“美国队长！在我的客厅里！你想喝点茶吗？贝琪快去把水壶烧上。巴基你可没告诉我过你认识美国队长！”

喝完茶后女士们在厨房里，巴基出去到公寓后面抽烟，史蒂夫的手摸过他的脸，吻上了他。他不应该这样，背后的窗户大开，太危险了，但是他还是做了。他们前一年共度的那个夜晚可能只是出于战争时期的绝望，但是史蒂夫不在乎。他等了这么久，巴基又出现在他面前，他无法抗拒。

巴基用仅剩的一只手紧紧抓着史蒂夫的制服，让他们从胸口到膝盖紧紧相贴，急不可耐地亲吻他。

“我从没想过还能再见到你，”他喘了口气。

“我一直在想你。每一天，巴基。”有时，在最糟糕的时候，当他跋涉在冰冻的泥泞中，俯视人类绝望的深渊，那个夜晚便是他前进的动力。但是他不能说这些，至少现在不能。

巴基深深地吸了一口气，眼睛紧闭着，眉毛紧锁。史蒂夫再次倾身吻住他，巴基在他的嘴里呻吟起来。

“你会留下来吃晚饭的，对吧？”史蒂夫终于肯放开他了，终于。他眼中的痛苦已经消逝，现在里面满是因喜悦而绽放的光芒。

“是的，”史蒂夫说。 _让他们试试赶走他咯_ ，“我会留下。” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 贝琪(Becky)是Rebecca的昵称，和Bucky一起读太可爱啦！


End file.
